


Hurts Like Hell

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I know I left you speechless [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Contemplation, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post 205 Live, Reflection, lost in thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Ibuprofen helps his back. Ice brings down the swelling in his face. It won’t stop a black eye from forming butshouldshorten its life.Whiskey helps to ease the pain in his heart.Tonyknowshe should settle for a bottle of low-calorie wine. Whiskey’s abysmal on the nutritional front.  Yet,somethingtells him only hard liquor would touch his pain, helping to numb him.





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> After 205 Live, the muses ran rampant. WAY more angsty than my usual stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ibuprofen helps his back. Ice brings down the swelling in his face. It won’t stop a black eye from forming but _should_ shorten its life. 

Whiskey helps to ease the pain in his heart. 

Tony _knows_ he should settle for a bottle of low-calorie wine. Whiskey’s abysmal on the nutritional front. Yet, _something_ tells him only hard liquor would touch his pain, helping to numb him. 

He managed to get his stuff and find a new hotel room before Drew had even left the arena. Of course, he’d apologized and did his best to help him to the back but that didn’t change the situation. 

Tony wonders if Drew’s realized he’s gone yet. He decides that he has, because his phone has been ringing non-stop for the last 45 minutes. 

“Fuck you, Gulak,” Tony snarls, taking a long pull from the small glass bottle. “I defend you and you thank me by breaking me. Fuck you, Asshole." 

The morning had showed such promise. Waking up next to Drew was inevitably _always_ the best part of the day. As stuffy and stubborn as that man could be, he always woke up with a huge smile, ready to greet the day and whatever it brought. He also would _usually_ wake Tony with feather light kisses, claiming they could sleep when they were dead and they needed to experience life.

He resists the urge to throw the whiskey bottle against the wall. Smashing it would help the angry feelings he had but it would only be a temporary solution. Plus, he'd probably get kicked out of the hotel _and_ be out of whiskey. 

He hadn't known it could ever hurt this bad. Maybe he just hadn't expected to be hurt like this by someone he loved and trusted. His face hurts but his heart hurts more. 

Tony flops back on the bed, grabbing the ice pack that's starting to soak the pillow. He covers the still swelling side of his face, almost grateful for the shock of the cold showing him that he's still alive. 

He acknowledges that the whiskey is making him _slightly_ dramatic. It's just that he's sad and he's angry and he knows that nothing but hard liquor will help him. 

"I don't know _what_ to do with you, Gulak," Tony mumbles, staring at the ceiling. "You _should_ have been the one person in this world I could trust. For fuck sake, I wanted to marry you." 

Could it really have been just last night he had fallen asleep in Drew's arms, pleasantly spent and so damn happy with their life?  
How could twenty-four hours make such a difference?

It hadn't been normal but it had _worked_. Traveling together, just the two of them against the world. Team Powerpoint, Drew and Tony loving each other and everything the world had to offer them.

The phone rings again, screeching the familiar 80s power ballad that was 'their' song. He's beyond sick of listening to 'Keep on Loving You'. It's starting to dig into his head. 

He stumbles to his feet, trying to remember where he had tossed his phone. He vaguely remembers it bouncing off the bed and ricocheting off a piece of furniture. He does his best to squat and finds it under a chair. 

Tony stares hard at the display. Drew's called twenty-five times and texted thirty times. Against his better judgment, he reads through the texts. 

_Tony, please call me. Where are you?_

_Look, I know you're mad but at least, let me know you are safe._

_Please don't do this. I apologized once. I apologize again. I'm sorry._

_You can't avoid me forever. We live together!_

"That's what you think. I'm happy to live in a hotel until I make a decision or you get your head out of your ass. Whatever comes first!" Tony resists the urge to scream as 'Keep on Loving You' starts for the twenty-sixth time. He quickly powers down his phone, resisting the urge to answer. 

Tony needs time to think. He never wants to make a decision when he's angry and _especially_ not when he's drunk AND angry. 

He takes another pull of whiskey, draining the bottle. It burns but he's okay with that. His throat should hurt as badly as his body and heart. 

The fact he's drunk an entire pint of whiskey would normally concern him but it doesn't. 

At the end of his rope, Tony falls back into bed. He tosses and turns, falling into a fitful sleep. He has no clue _if_ this could be fixed or even if he _wants_ to fix it but right now, that's his last concern. 

As he sleeps, he dreams. He dreams of a simpler time when it was just him and the man he loved against the world. He dreams of the love that was so clear and unburdened by the people around them. It's a _marvelous_ dream until he wakes up. 

He wakes up sore, alone and in the dark. He's got a headache from the whiskey and he's queasy. He doesn't remember the last time he was hungover but today, he's grateful for it. 

Anything has to be better than the pain in his heart. 

-fin-


End file.
